


Кротовая нора

by cantadora_09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Fluff, Gen, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, что нам известно, и в еще большей степени о том, чего мы не знаем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кротовая нора

Эрвин Баттерс был психотерапевтом. 

Не то чтобы ему это нравилось, но это было все, что он умел. В университете у него был высший балл по всем важным предметам (с нужным количеством средних оценок – никакого перфекционизма), он всегда сдавал вовремя контрольные работы и никогда не пропускал занятий. Его знания были тщательно уложены, как прическа лондонского денди, диагностические критерии взвешенны и аккуратны, а аналитические интервенции – безупречны.

Эрвин Баттерс не имел причин быть недовольным своей жизнью. В конце концов, в его распоряжении были дом с садом, современная кухня, личная домработница, удобный гараж и старательно подобранная личная библиотека. Коллеги относились к нему с уважением, друзья исправно улыбались в ответ на его интеллектуальные шутки, а от клиентов не было отбоя.

У Эрвина Баттерса даже никогда не возникало вопроса – называть своих посетителей клиентами или пациентами. Можно было считать, что ему повезло.

Будучи от природы педантом, каждое утро Эрвин Баттерс вставал в одно и то же время, не позднее семи, завтракал двумя тостами и черным кофе без сахара и отправлялся на работу, где находился ровно до 17.30, когда он, проводив последнего клиента, запирал двери и не спеша, в хорошо изученном за долгие годы ритме, весьма полезном для здоровья, отправлялся домой.

Дни были похожи, как прозрачные бусины, нанизанные на одну нитку, и у этой нитки была правильная траектория. 

А по ночам ему снились кротовые норы – не те, в которых колупался его сосед в саду, примитивные и уродливые, а настоящие (так он называл их про себя) – глубокие, странные, таящиеся в космосе и ведущие в другую жизнь.

Эрвин Баттерс скучал.

Люди каждый день были одни и те же – не в том смысле, что одни и те же лица, а в том, что, даже если они были разными, говорили и делали они все равно одно и то же. Отношения, долги, политика, банки, правительство.

Как будто это был один и тот же человек.

Один и тот же человек ежедневно приходил к Эрвину Баттерсу, ложился к нему на кушетку и говорил, а Эрвин Баттерс задумывался, на самом деле это происходит, или же он видит его во сне.

В тот день, когда миссис Линдт – почтенная дама семидесяти лет, которую он пользовал на протяжении последнего десятилетия, решительно заявила ему, что ни за что ему не заплатит, потому что у нее усилилась психосоматическая икота, Эрвин Баттерс впервые увидел кого-то реального.

Она улыбалась. 

Ничего не говорила. Просто смотрела на него и улыбалась.

Она улыбалась, и Эрвин Баттерс представлял себя Одиссеем, пересекающим Понт.

Она всегда приходила вовремя, никогда не задерживала оплату, ни о чем не спрашивала и не делилась ничем. Она была такой всегда, сколько он ее знал.

А знал он ее уже полгода.

Эрвину Баттерсу почему-то в голову не приходило поговорить о ней со своим супервизором. Несмотря на то, что за время его работы психотерапевтом случалось всякое (однажды, например, мистер Фикс не явился на прием – неслыханно!), и он не верил, чтобы Вернистера Аллисона – так звали его супервизора – можно было чем-то удивить, но отчего-то... Отчего-то он молчал.

Алина Ферри не была красивой женщиной. Не была она и соблазнительной или, как принято говорить в психотерапевтическом сообществе, гистрионной личностью. (Эту теорию он рассмотрел среди первых, но трудно считать гистрионной личностью человека, который просто сидит и ничего не делает. Если таким образом он пытается обратить на себя внимание – что является целью жизни любого порядочного гистрионика, то почему выбрал такой неэффективный метод? И так далее и тому подобное.) Честно говоря, иногда он вообще не был уверен в том, что она была. В том смысле, который вкладывали в это большинство людей и который можно было бы большинству людей предъявить. Она просто сидела и смотрела – разве это достаточное доказательство реальности?

Эрвин Баттерс чувствовал, что начинает испытывать раздражение от такого количества странностей в своей жизни.

Алина Ферри никогда ни о чем его не спрашивала.

Алина Ферри никогда не говорила о том, почему она решила обратиться за помощью.

Алина Ферри просто приходила и делала свое дело.

Впервые он понял это, когда обнаружил во время сеанса, что его пиджак не застегнут на последнюю пуговицу.

Он счел это случайностью и незаметно, так, чтобы клиентка не увидела (что было не так просто – у миссис Рост был просто ястребиный взгляд), застегнул ее и продолжил слушать о том, как мало времени ее муж уделяет своим супружеским обязательствам.

В другой раз, потянувшись за ручкой, чтобы пометить в блокноте дату пропуска сеанса мистера Кливлинса (25-летний наркоман, доставшийся ему от коллеги, признавшегося себе в латентном сексуальном влечении; Баттерс так и не понял, шла ли речь о влечении к наркоману или же своим бурно протекающим заболеванием тот отвлекал доктора от влечения к кому-то другому), он не обнаружил ее на месте. Это также можно было списать на игру случая или же собственную рассеянность, но Эрвин насторожился.

Последней каплей стала история с приглашением на обед. В пятницу после работы, отправляясь обедать с коллегами, – еженедельный ритуал, который не нарушался вот уже на протяжении 5 лет, – Баттерс взглянул на часы и понял, что перепутал день.

Сегодня была суббота.

Тогда-то он и запаниковал.

Он поехал домой, поставил машину в гараж, забыв закрыть его на ключ, бросился в кабинет и, перерыв все свои записи, с большим трудом нашел в одном из старых ежедневников телефон Алины Ферри.

Он звонил ей весь вечер и на следующее утро.

Ее телефон не отвечал.

Эрвин Баттерс сидел у себя в кабинете и смотрел, как его сосед прохаживается по участку, высматривая кротовые норы.

И тут он понял.

Радостная улыбка озарила его лицо, и он засмеялся так звонко и весело, как не смеялся уже много лет.

«Алина Ферри, – прошептал он, – Алина Ферри».

Он вскочил, набросил первый попавшийся пиджак (вероятно, вчерашний и наверняка несвежий, укоризненно подсказало подсознание) и, выскочив из дома, захлопнул дверь и, не заглядывая в гараж, помчался на работу пешком.

От его дома до офиса было недалеко, и дорога заняла не более пятнадцати минут.

Алина Ферри была там.

Она сидела в приемной, глядя на него своими яркими светлыми глазами, и не говорила ни слова.

Она больше не улыбалась.

Весь ее облик дышал радостью и спокойствием, а полные красивые губы не двигались, но Эрвину казалось, что он слышит, как она говорит.

– Я рада, что ты догадался.

– Что мне теперь делать?

– Ничего. Просто жить.

Эрвин подошел к ней близко и, присев на корточки, посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.

– Ты и в самом деле она? Это правда? Я не сошел с ума?

Она улыбнулась ласково и чуть иронично.

– А как ты думаешь? – задала она его любимый вопрос.

Его губы дрогнули, словно вместе с воспоминаниями из него хлынула наружу свежая родниковая вода, годами заиливавшаяся в камнях и мучившаяся в плотинах. Он смотрел на Алину Ферри, и воспоминания сияли в нем, как звезды.

 

... – Эрвин! Эрвин, домой! Сколько раз говорить? Дикий мальчишка! Оставь уже в покое этот свой телескоп! Тебе давно пора спать!

Длинный худой мальчик, сжимающий в руках окуляр самодельной подзорной трубы оборачивается на зов, но не спешит за голосом матери. Он смотрит в небо. Людвиг Баттерс обещал, что сегодня будет видна комета.

Баттерс – его любимый писатель. Учителя и одноклассники считают, что физики не могут быть писателями, но что они понимают! Эрвин знает в тысячу раз больше их. Он прочитал все книги по физике, какие были в школьной библиотеке, и он чувствует, что однажды сам напишет такую – напишет хотя бы одну.

Эрвин чувствует, что одной книгой дело не обойдется.

Но сначала – комета.

Высокий мальчик одиннадцати лет, сбежавший в поле и ушедший подальше от дороги, чтобы лучше видеть звезды, смотрит только наверх. Он весь поглощен тем, что должно сейчас произойти, и не замечает, как с проселочной трассы сворачивает грузовик, не видит, как он приближается. Он не знает, что потерявший управление пьяный водитель не в силах восстановить контроль и несется прямо на него.

Когда автомобиль оказывается в полуметре от мальчика, в небе возникает комета.

Она огромна и прекрасна, и Эрвину не нужен телескоп, чтобы увидеть ее. Он зачарованно глядит в небо, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Он знает, что в этот миг взоры лучших астрономов мира прикованы к этому зрелищу, но ему все равно кажется, что он сейчас с кометой один на один.

Ему кажется, что он должен дать ей имя. Он, и никто другой.

Он, Эрвин Шредингер.

В тот момент, когда имя рождается у него в голове, автомобиль останавливается, замирает, тормозит в полушаге от столкновения.

Он решает назвать ее Алина Ферри.

**Author's Note:**

> Кротовая нора, или червоточина – понятие из современной физики, обозначающее зону в пространстве-времени, где ткань реальности искажена, что теоретически делает возможными путешествия во времени, а также между Вселенными или разными измерениями одной и той же Вселенной.
> 
> Спор о том, называть ли посетителя психотерапевта клиентом или пациентом, ведется довольно давно и отражает две главные модели современной психотерапии – медицинскую, настаивающую на том, что психотерапия является аналогом лечения, имея своим объектом психику как некую квазифизическую реальность с собственным строением по аналогии с анатомией человеческого тела, и герменевтическую, утверждающую, что психотерапия никоим образом не может считаться лечением, так как душевные потребности человека нельзя свести к определенным жестким понятиям и диагнозам. Последователи последней модели также полагают, что слово «пациент» унижает того, кто приходит за помощью к психотерапевту, сводя его к пассивному объекту манипуляций специалиста. Большинство современных психотерапевтов предпочитают некий «средний» вариант, попеременно используя оба названия.
> 
> Эрвин Шредингер – австрийский физик-теоретик, один из основоположников квантовой механики. Также работал над различными областями физической науки, такими, как физика цвета, термодинамика, космология. Занимался построением общей теории поля.


End file.
